


A Pleasing Bride

by TheKingofAnimeandManga



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 09:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12166599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKingofAnimeandManga/pseuds/TheKingofAnimeandManga
Summary: Prince Eren consummate his vows with an Asian princess. Royal AU! ONE-SHOT!





	A Pleasing Bride

Prince Eren of Shigansina sighed as he looked up the flight of stairs leading to his personal chamber. He was filled with equal parts fatigue and excitement as he glared at the steps whose number seemed larger than the day prior. He knew atop those stairs his new wife was waiting for him and the thrill of consummating their union made the journey to his bed worth the trek. With a smile on his nervous face, he made the journey happily.

At the time, the kingdom had been on the edge of war and the bride waiting for him was the cure to the feud of two lands. Some dispute about trade routes had caused tempers to flare amongst men and it had appeared nothing but some honest bartering would fix the matter. The King of the neighboring land gave his pride and joy to Eren to gain the access to all the trade routes he had previous been denied and now all was settled. There was a promise of peace between the two realms and the threat of war was over.

For Prince Eren however, there was a new sort of challenge in store. He had never met his bride. He quickly dismissed the servants from the entry to his chambers and made his way towards his bedroom. Nervous, he kept his eyes mostly to the floor and walked slowly. The thought of these walls, this furniture, he'd grown up with now belonging in tandem to him and his bride was a pleasant thought. He smiled, knowing he'd easily be persuaded to change anything to suit his bride should she require it.

Eren caught sight of her dress and froze. She was standing at the window, probably looking over the kingdom that would soon be theirs, and he knew as soon as he lifted his eyes to her that things would never be the same. There was a fear in his belly, mocking Eren for all his faults, convincing him that his bride wouldn't enjoy the sight of him or his company. He strained to fight the fear, desperately holding on to the unsaid promise of his devotion. He took in the contrast between the dark wood floors and the bright white hem of her dress. His eyes rose to her legs and then her hips, traveling north to see her bosom and her face. Something was wrong.

When the wedding had been arranged, Eren was promised that his future bride was amazingly beautiful and that the task ahead would not only be easy, but enjoyable. He was told in length of her feminine curves, her graceful mannerisms, and her purity. Eren suddenly became aware of where his thoughts had been left to stray with no specific details about her figure to cement them to any sort of truth. Yes, her eyes were an exquisite shade of blue violet and her lips were pleasantly full and inviting, but she wasn't what he had pictured.

It all made sense Eren now. Throughout the entire ceremony he was distracted. He had been annoyed by the many witnesses throwing flower petals at him and shouting. More often than not, he found himself spending more of his time trying to cease such distractions than actually looking at the bride that stood at the alter with him. She wasn't even present for the reception, Eren having been told that she was preparing herself for him. His temper flared as he realized everyone had done this to him with the specific purpose of hiding his bride.

His eyes ate her up with an honest interest, far more angry with the need for foolery than with the appearance of his wife. Eren was not without an intimate knowledge of the female anatomy having pleased a number of ladies before his bride, but she was different. Previous ladies had hips, but none larger than his. The hips on his bride were full and he figured them to be a about an inch wider than his own on each side. In addition, none of the women before her had such lovely abs. There were her breasts, too. A generous bosom that seemed much larger in comparison with what he'd had experience with. Eren quickly came to terms with her appearance the longer he looked. True, his bride might be more of a challenge to lift, but everything his eyes touched looked soft. If nothing else, her body was a beautiful contrast to his own.

Meanwhile, the bride before him watched, terrified, as her husband surveyed his lifelong companion. Prince Eren was a fine man, one any woman would consider herself lucky to obtain despite his wealth. He looked strong, but currently his brow was furled in questioning. She couldn't stop the quivering of her bottom lip as the emotions flooded over her. His bride was well aware that he had been tricked and was hopelessly entangled in the rouse that led to their coupling.

She sank to her knees, no longer able to handle his gaze upon her. "Forgive me, my Prince. I'm so sorry," she wept into her hands.

Eren shook himself of his thoughts and was completely startled. At twenty-three years of age, Eren had spoken to, kissed, and fondled enough women to give him a false sense of security, but never had he seen a woman crumble to tears in front of him. Needless to say, he was at a loss. He watched paralyzed as she cried, frantically thinking of what he had done and how he could get her to stop.

She stole a look up at him to see his face crumpled in what she though must be disgust and it brought a fresh wave of tears. She shook among the lace and silk that had so cleverly been sewn together. She tried to speak, but her sobs caused a slight hiccup in her throat that made it difficult. After several failed attempts she completely crumbled among her wedding dress, hiding as much of herself as she could from him out of humiliation.

"Please don't cry," Prince Eren begged. His voice was soft as he knelt beside her. His bride was a stranger and he had little idea as to what sort of comforting she would welcome and what would frighten her more. He had heard stories and warning about what a woman's wedding night is like. Prince Eren had never been with a pure woman and from what he understood, the taking such purity could be rather painful. He could reason no actions that could lessen the fear she was experiencing and felt helpless for her.

His bride looked up suddenly and swallowed the hitch in her throat. "I know they tricked you and I know that you're angry, but I beg of you, please do not reject me. I ask you for this one night that I may be a wife to you and that's it." Her words sped up, seemingly rushed before the next set of tears would fall. "I will stay dutifully yours and will turn a blind eye to any other woman whom you may seek comfort with. But please, your highness, my reputation will be ruined, as well as that of my homeland, should you not lie with me tonight."

"Ma'am, please slow down. It is late in hour and understanding escapes me." Eren could feel his heart breaking for her. He knew all too well the pressure he had been under concerning the marriage and understood her fears better now.

His bride looked up with a horrified expression, "Ma'am?" she questioned, obviously appalled with his choice of words.

"Forgive me!" he quickly corrected. "Wife, please? Come sit on the bed with me and we'll work all this out." Eren was at her side in a moment, trying desperately to stop the tears. He couldn't have the advisors coming in the morning and seeing clean sheets but a tear stained floor. That would only bring trouble for both him and his bride.

He helped her to her feet, surprised when her legs gave way halfway to the bed. Prince Eren picked her up, mentally noting that he could indeed lift her without a struggle. He took the last few steps over to the bed and gently sat her down. Her face looked especially pale for her having just been crying and her skin was far too cold. Alarm flooded over him as he recognized her symptoms. This special kind of fatigue he had seen while visiting the more rural parts of his kingdom. He thought it peculiar that his bride, coming from a wealthy kingdom, would show the same symptoms of the starving beggars outside the castle walls.

"My bride, when was the last time you've eaten?" he questioned.

"I had to fit into the dress, your highness," she continued to cry into her hands. She couldn't handle much more embarrassment. "They wouldn't let me eat because I couldn't fit into the dress."

Furious, Prince Eren rose to his feet, quickly running towards the door to summon a servant. His bride waited on the bed, curious as to how he would ask for food. She smiled as he ordered a plate of strawberries and cheese to be sent up immediately so he could make sure his bride was 'nourished enough to sustain much exercise'. She saw the sultry smile he was wearing as the servant presented him the plate. She saw it fade as he turned back to her, a look of concern taking its place.

"I hope this is alright. I was trying to order something romantic enough to keep up appearances," Eren gave a sheepish smile and handed the plate over to his bride.

"Thank you," her voice was little more than a whisper. "I greatly appreciate it, your highness, but I cannot eat this."

"Why? Does it not agree with you? Do you not like it?" he panicked, taking the plate from her to further inspect the quality of the food.

She gave a wry laugh and toyed with her hands in her lap. Her voice was calm but sad as she spoke. "I do not wish to be known as a gluttonous bride. I imagine there are already rumors spreading through your kingdom concerning the cow that Eren has just married."

The Price looked at the woman beside him. Her dark hair was braided with white lace and toppled down among her shoulders. Those incredible eyes of hers were downcast and still heavy with tears but he was almost entranced by their beauty. He watched as she struggled to regain he breath, her chest heaving erratically in the process. Among his things, in his bed, she fit. She was no doubt perceptive to the needs of a kingdom and the agony she was putting herself through made it evident that she cared about her husband. He looked at her and smiled, knowing that despite not looking as he expected, she would make an excellent wife and a powerful queen.

"Fine," Prince Eren playfully mocked catching his bride off guard. "If you won't eat it on your own, then I'll just have to feed it to you." He picked up a strawberry and brought it to her lips.

Her curious eyes looked deep into his, and he smiled completely as she opened her mouth for him. The tip of the strawberry disappeared behind her full lips and Eren traced the fresh juice along them before replacing the remainder of the strawberry on the plate. The simple act of feeding her had much more of an effect on him than he had imagined and he was beginning to look forward to the privilege of many more instances to come.

His smile never faded as he leaned back on the bed, lying beside where his wife was sitting with only the plate of food between them. Those brilliant blue eyes of hers followed his every move with peeked interest as to why he was smiling.

"I wish to talk to you," he simply stated. "I will make you my wife tonight, but not before I understand all that has conspired."

She swallowed and licked the remaining strawberry juice from her lips. "What do you wish to know, your highness?"

Prince Eren kicked off his shoes and wiggled among the covers on the bed to remove his coat. He took a pillow from the head of the bed and propped it up under his neck so he could comfortably look at his wife while they spoke. He locked gaze with her again and smiled, realizing that he was already growing found of her.

"Why was I tricked?" Prince Eren asked flatly, seemingly holding no grudge towards his bride.

"Its common knowledge that I was never quiet favored within the walls of my kingdom. My father's advisor thought the situation was perfect." She sighed and twirled a bit of ribbon between her fingers, her contentment with the situation obvious to her husband. "My father would gain access to the best trade routes and rid himself of his ugly daughter in the process. You were tricked to make sure that by the time you saw me, it would be too late to recant the agreement between our lands."

"So those horrible people at out ceremony who kept throwing flowers at me and shouting, they were servants of your father?" he paused to note her nod in agreement. "And when they said you were making yourself ready for me?"

"I was being hidden," she answered, a defeated expression coming over her face.

Eren felt grief for his wife. She wasn't ugly and she in no way resembled a cow, but she accepted the titles as if there were no choice. He imagined how he might feel if the tables were turned and immediately became sick to his stomach. His poor wife had lived her entire life with the thought that she was a disappointment, a blemish to the appearance of her father's kingdom.

"Your highness?" her timid voice interrupted his thoughts. "If I may make a request?"

"Anything," he instantly replied, sitting up on the edge of the bed.

"My corset really doesn't fit properly and it's rather painful." A blush crept upon her face and she cursed herself for being so indecent, but the pain was getting to be unbearable. With every breath she could feel the hard metal ribbing bruising into her sides. The thought of being naked before this man was embarrassing enough, but having time while they talked for the redness to fade would make the situation easier.

His smile was genuine as he stood and took her hand. "Say no more, my wife. I would be glad to help."

He led her away from the window, pausing briefly to loosen the ties of the curtains and avoid the gaze of prying eyes. Once behind her, his breath quickened. She had already removed her gown and kirtle, and stood before him covered only by her corset and chemise. The crumpled pile of white satin on the floor beside them was enough to make him groan, but the vision clad only in her undergarments was pleasing beyond words to Eren. He could already feel his blood simmer beneath his tan skin.

Carefully, he loosened the corset that held his wife and frowned at the sight revealed to him. Prince Eren was made very aware of how tight the garment had been on her and he stared at the deep creases in her chemise. The fabric was stiff and reluctant to move on its own, still taught against her precious Asian skin. The sight immediately reminded him of what it looked like to release a prisoner from their bonds. His poor wife had been suffering all day long and Eren found himself doing what any decent man would do. He comforted her.

Loose enough to wiggle out of, Eren lifted the corset off and tossed it to the floor. His hands ran along her back and sides, smoothing out the wrinkles as they traveled down her legs. Her pleasant sighs were intoxicating to him and it seemed as though she was leaning in to him, encouraging his touch. Eren grew weak with her sounds and she soon found his hands gripping her waist and his breath tickling her ears.

"You said that you would turn away if I should desire another woman. Why?" he whispered, letting his lips temp the skin along her neck. He looked down to see the soft, plentiful bosom that awaited him just under her chemise and stifled a groan behind his lips.

Her eyes closed as she rested her head back on his hard muscled chest, humming. Her thoughts were still with her, but now there was a warmth flowing through her. "I know I am not pleasing to a man and I desire your happiness, with or without my involvement."

Prince Eren rested his head on his wife's shoulder and snaked his muscular arms around to hug her closer to him. His deep thoughts only made him want to comfort her more. She had never felt so safe. She had probably spent every day of her life under scrutiny, being told all her faults and feeling shame for things that were beyond her control. Prince Eren knew her father was a very large man and though it evil that he should belittle his daughter for traits that he himself had cursed her with.

He couldn't help but mourn for her. Eren found himself growing angry at the thought of his wife having been broken and mistreated. He knew from his mother's example that a woman could be an unrelenting force in one moment and a calm love the next. That power was one he never thought a man could possess and he knew first hand that it would be an asset for when he was running the kingdom on his own. He would need someone to stand by his side. He would need her guidance, love, and trust, but his wife resembled little more than a fraction of the potential hidden inside her.

"And you would let another woman come into my bed chambers and pleasure me?" he whispered out of curiosity. He already knew that should another man ever look her way, he would strangle them. Her claim was brave and an incredibly selfless offer. Prince Eren couldn't help but smile though as she stiffened in his arms, her discomfort with the idea obvious.

"Your pleasure is mine, your highness," she stated simply, sounding more diplomatic than her body suggested. Her heart ached, already knowing that she would witness him escort a number of women to his bed as their life together progressed. Imagining the sight however, made her sick to her stomach. She knew her body could never make a man fully happy, but she wanted nothing more than to actually be loved by her husband.

His arms around her tightened and his eyes dropped once more to her chest. As he squeezed just below her bosom, her chemise would sink lower, exposing the soft valley between her breasts. He could feel his lips tingle, immediately wanting to be there. "And what if I should desire you in my bed chamber?"

She frowned, thinking it kind of him to humor her. "Your pleasure is mine, your highness," she repeated, struggling to keep the tears from her eyes. Giving herself to this man, already knowing that he wouldn't be faithful made her insides churn once more.

Eren was nuzzled wonderfully among the warmth of her neck and shoulder, enjoying the charms of his new wife. The sight of tears, once more, streaming from her cheeks and falling on to the sleeve of his shirt confused him. "Wife of mine?" his arms slide to her waist and turned her to face him. "Why are you crying again?"

Her bottom lip trembled and it broke his heart. Prince Eren trapped her within his arms, clutching her to him as she choked out her response through the tears. "I want so badly to please you."

Prince Eren couldn't help but smile into her hair. If she only knew what he was thinking, what he had been thinking since he saw her. "What destructive thoughts you must have, my love." He released everything but her hand as he led her back to the bed. Quickly, he removed his clothing and lay in the center of the bed, grinning as her curious eyes frantically moved about his figure. She was simply mesmerized by his musculature. He had thick pecs, washboard abs, and large biceps. Also his back was chiseled to perfection. "Have you any knowledge of a man?" he asked, smiling as she shook her head. He pulled her arm gently so she might join him. She had never seen a naked man before but she could already tell that Prince Eren was far above the average man in physique and endowment. In addition, he had the most handsome face she had ever seen. His blue green eyes could captivate any woman.

Still clothed in her chemise, she lay on the bed beside her naked muscled husband, hesitant of what he may do to her. She half expected him to dismiss all her foolishness and take her virginity as quickly as they had been married. To her surprise, he instructed her to lie on her side, encouraging her to look wherever her pretty little eyes desired.

Prince Eren willed himself to remain clam. Covered in white and lying next to him filled with curiosity, he couldn't imagine any other woman looking quiet as enticing. "My poor wife," his voice took a playful tone, causing her to wipe the tears from her cheeks. "You wish to please me and you have no idea you already are."

He loved how confused she looked as he continued to explain. "Knowing that I'm the first and only man to teach you such matters is more pleasing than you could ever know." He nodded, smiling as she looked to him for assurance of his words. "You see, my love, you can always tell if I am pleased with you by looking at me."

"You mean at that?" she pointed down towards his cock.

A wide smile was forced from Eren. "Yes. There are things you can do and say that will always please me, and you can tell by the looks of that."

Her voice was timid but he could tell how serious she was taking the matter. "Can you teach me what to do?"

Her innocence was crippling and he did everything he could not to rush things. It wasn't that he had a problem being looked at, but he was having difficulty staying still. Suddenly he ached for the feel of her lips on his, for his hands to have to opportunity to explore his newest possession.

"Of course, my love," he replied with deepest of grins. "For now, I want you to talk to it. Go ahead and tell it how many men you've been with."

Her brow furled in confusion, but so far Prince Eren had been very kind and she had no reason not to trust him. She squirmed along the bed to kneel at his waist, not noticing the hissed breath coming from Eren and her hot breath bathed his manhood. She didn't know why or how it could communicate with her, but she did as she was told. Looking directly at his cock she told it, "I have never been with a man before. I've been saved for my husband, for you."

Eren quickly flexed every muscle in his groin, making his cock twitch under her eyes. He took such fiendish delight in her squeal. Her eyes grew wide and she had finally smiled, and what a brilliant smile it was. Her head snapped back up to Prince Eren as she erupted with giggles. About his cock: It was massive at 12 inches long and 3 inches thick.

She quickly crawled back up to his side, tempting Eren further with the sight of her bouncing breasts. "Show me more, your highness. Oh please?" she begged, sticking out her bottom lip a little.

Without any protest, he eased his new wife to straddle him. She watched just as interested as ever as he bunched up her chemise around her knees. He was careful to adjust her to where his member could be cradled loving along the soft flesh of her stomach. He took great pleasure in watching her study his ministrations, looking as though she was attempting to memorize everything he did.

He looked up at his bride, figuring this next part would be the most challenging. "Do you think yourself beautiful, my wife?" he asked, a softness to his voice that made the smile on her face fade.

"I do not wish to answer that question, your highness," she whispered. She had spent her entire life being told that she wasn't, but having the words come from her own lips would be torturous.

His hand reached up to cup her face as his reassuring smile warmed her. "No matter, my love, because it so happens that I find you appearance to be very beautiful." He laughed at her frustrated pout. "I must prove it to you then. Please let down your hair."

She promptly took hold of her braid and began to loosen it. The long, golden waves covered her shoulders and she took careful note in how his eyes raced among her. His breathing had even changed as she lifted her arms to release the upper portion. A small tinge of excitement coursed through her when she realized the same look had been in her eyes as he undressed for her and she was only releasing her hair. The corners of her mouth turned up at the thought. Maybe she would be able to please her husband after all.

"Very good," he groaned. "Now that chemise. Remove it for me, dearest."

She couldn't help but obey his gentle command. She wasn't sure what it meant when he looked at her like that, but she liked it. Atop his lap she pulled the garment over her head at once and tossed them to the floor. The task was difficult for her emotionally and she immediately looked away, not wishing to see the disappointment on his handsome face. She knew her face would be flush and her skin would become even more unattractive as it reddened.

Eren didn't have any difficulty being aroused at the sight of his bride. It pleased him more than he could ever say how obedient and brave she had been, and he thanked the gods that had blessed him with such a magnificent woman as a wife. She was not the small, frail creature he had often thought other woman to be while in the same position. Prince Eren thought her a goddess as he struggled to take in every bit of her appearance. Those womanly hips, the small of her waist, the slight swell of her stomach, and those delicious breasts... they had stolen his breath from him.

"Your highness, please stop," her face flushed scarlet with fresh waves of embarrassment. "I do not wish you to mock my size."

"Stop what?" he snorted back at her. He was too distracted to notice the prodding against her stomach that she was referring to.

Her face twisted with contempt for this man. She couldn't understand how he could be so kind one moment and so cruel the next. "Stop poking my belly, sir, please?" Being able to take no more, she tried to swat his hand away only to realize it wasn't his hand. Her eyes opened wide in astonishment and she quickly withdrew her hand.

He could only laugh. "So you really have no idea, my wife," he sighed and reached for her hand. Carefully he brought it back to his cock, coaxing her small fingers around it. "It's for you darling. You may touch it all you like."

She paid close attention while he taught her how to stroke and squeeze gently, all the while amazed. It didn't take long for him to start leaking and he groaned with delight as she continued moving her hand. "Does this mean I'm pleasing to you, your highness?" she whispered, almost afraid of breaking the spell she feared he was under.

"Very much so, my love," he gritted through his teeth.

In a moment, it suddenly wasn't enough. He sat up and pulled her into him, crushing her mouth with a kiss. He had meant to take things slow, to make their first kiss passionate and gentle, but in that brief moment he needed all of her. It wasn't enough to just have her hand, he needed to feel her skin upon his and taste those charms of hers that now belonged to him. They broke away breathless and he searched her face for any clues as to her feelings.

"I'm sorry, my love, for my haste," he barely whispered. "I...I just need you."

He watched fascinated as her eyes seemingly sparkled, a dark tint plaguing the brightness that was once there. He felt her hands snake up his side, one tangling in his brown hair and the other pushing down on his muscled chest. He fell back against the bed with her, this time, locking lips due to her advances.

The pair explored each other. His bride sighed into their kiss as her hand played with his thick pecs. He could only groan as his wandering hands found every soft curve to squeeze and fondle. Gently he rolled her over and trapped her beneath him, free to move his lips wherever he decided. How intoxicating it was to hear her whines of pleasure while he kissed down her throat and ventured towards her breasts.

Eren captured a breast in each hand and rubbed his thumbs across each nipple, chuckling as a wave of pleasure coursed through his bride. He gently pressed the two orbs together and looked deep in to her eyes as he lowered his mouth to her nipple. Her mouth opened and a strangled whimper crept from her lips as his tongue flicked the sensitive bud.

"My Prince..." she sighed, just to be cut off by his growl.

"No, my love, I do now wish for you to use the same endearments as the rest of the kingdom." He nipped along the tender undersides of her breasts, eliciting more moans. "You are my wife, my life companion, and you should address me properly."

His low, gravely command sent shivers down her spine. "My husband," she purred, her voice lower and more demanding than before. She delighted in the effect this had on him, with his growl and the returned attention to her nipples. "You make me feel so good, my husband."

He continued lavishing her bust, making her giggle and groan with each lick and nip. He especially loved how her back arched beneath him, her silent plea for more. Eren seemed compelled to abuse both morsels until they stood proud, glistening, and red from his attention. She happily endured the torture.

He lifted his head for a moment and she seized it, grabbing both sides of his face and pulling him in for a desperate kiss. She loved the taste of his lips and hungrily attempted to convey all the wonderful feelings he was stirring inside of her. Eren eagerly swallowed each of her moans, just enjoying the fact that he could spend the rest of his nights with such activities. She begrudgingly released him, for the first time in her life frustrated that she ran out of breath. He laughed at her discontentment when he refused to be pulled in for another kiss. He had other matters on his mind though, matters of consummation.

"My love, I don't mean to startle you, but I do not wish to surprise you either," he blushed, not knowing how much of her own body she knew or how much anyone had bothered to tell her. From the sound of it, he wouldn't be surprised if anyone from her homeland had neglected to tell her what to expect on her wedding night.

Her face flushed with worry, her eyes racing over his features to somehow find and mend the reason for his hesitation. "What's wrong, husband? Do I not please you?"

He sighed looking into her worried eyes. "My wife need not worry about her pleasing me, for I am pleased beyond all measure, but I must warn you. I fear this next part will cause you some discomfort." He stroked a lock of her hair behind her ear and leaned up to kiss her wrinkled brow. "It'll only be this once, my darling, and then it will feel good."

Her worries melted as she saw the concern pool up in his eyes. She had read poems and short stories about unclaimed maidens and the coming of womanhood. She knew there would be pain, but it would be a pain she would be proud to bear. "I trust you," she whispered.

He gave a wry smile as he rose to rest his weight on his elbow while using his other hand to guide his cock into her depths. Looking down at her, he began to understand what an honor it was for him to have her. It was special. It was the most intimate of gestures and pain that she was surrendering to, and all for him. Her heat seared around him and a struggled groan tumbled across his lips. Slowly he proceeded until he felt her natural barrier and with a quick thrust, he claimed his bride.

His wife clamped her eyes shut, a quivering moan being forced from her as she grew accustom to the feeling of being filled. Had it not been for Eren kissing away the tears as they streamed down her face, she wouldn't have even known she was crying. All she could focus on was the exquisite feeling having him inside her.

"Say something," Eren pleaded as every passing second made him feel more of a monster. He didn't like looking down at her pained expression knowing that he was the one who caused it. How would she ever grow to love him if her first and only memory of him was of pain?

Eyes still closed, she licked her lips and hummed. Just as he had promised, the pain was fading and there was an unusual pleasure that was taking its place. "Can you move it again?" she asked, her innocence once again making a heat pool within Eren's chest.

It took every ounce of control Prince Eren had to slowly ease out of her and then back in. The smallest, most gentle of motions was making him sweat and he was fearfully worried about what she was thinking.

Her arms stretched out beside her, seeking something that wasn't there. She settled for twisting the coverlet within her fists as the newest of feelings seemed to warm every inch of her skin. He moved out and back in once more, still agonizingly slow, and she arched against him with a low, wanton moan seeping from her being.

Just looking at how she was responding to his touch was unbelievable to Eren. The way she pressed her breasts against his chest had made his jaw drop, and those incredible sounds she was making. There was no denying it now. His bride took much pleasure from him and Eren was happy as could be. He leaned down and kissed just below her ear, letting his hot mouth caress skin that had never been kissed.

"Say something," he softly commanded. This time, his desire was to hear her admit what pleasure she was feeling. He was no longer concerned about her being in pain. It was obvious that she was no longer uncomfortable.

"How?" his bride gasped. Eren had settled into a gentle rhythm and it had driven all intelligent thought away from her. All she could think about was how exquisite he made her body feel. "How do I find words?" she practically begged for an answer. Never before had she been rendered speechless.

He couldn't help but ease into a smug grin. To think that he'd been worried about his wife not enjoying his touch, it was all very clear now. Still, he couldn't resist the tease that presented itself. Without any warning he pulled out and flopped on the bed beside her.

"No, no, no!" she cried, her whimpers being sweet music to his ears. She sat up panting with frustration and her brow furled in confusion. She looked down at his stupid smile and huffed. "Why?" she pouted.

"I just figured if you couldn't find the words than I wasn't good enough." Eren took a mocking tone to his voice as he crossed his arms over his chest and played hurt.

It took her some thinking, but realization eased over her. This was something she could fix. "I didn't say the right thing to please you. Allow me to remedy the situation, my husband"

He eyed her curiously, but before he could protest she had shimmied down the bed, his erection inches from that pretty little mouth of hers. It was his turn to be speechless as she grasped his manhood and started to stroke, twisting her wrist with a firm determination in both her fist and her eyes.

"My husband, what a lovely cock you have," she cooed, her sultry words forever etching themselves in the mind of Eren. No woman had ever made him feel so powerless, as if he were a puddled, helpless lump of a man lying amongst the sheets. Her hot breath continued to tease, "It's so hard and smooth, and it makes me feel so wonderful when it's inside of me."

Eren watched as she closed her eyes, licked her lips, and proceeded to kiss his manhood. Her lips traveled up and down, each kiss full of want and reverence. She was worshipping his cock and he could only watch in awe. When kissing turned into licks, his head fell back into the pillow with a moan. Then those licks turned into nibbles as she gently sucked along his length, careful to avoid using her teeth, but letting her lips and tongue caress every inch of him. Her movements were too slow to be anything but a torturous tease as she brought him close and closer to eruption.

She loved every little noise that she forced from his lips, every moan being a sure sign of his pleasure. She hummed lovingly as she continued in her ministrations. Maybe if she was good enough her husband would look to her for all his needs and comforting. Her hand snaked up across his chest and she gently raked her nails back down to catch his attention. When their eyes locked, she took the head of his cock in to her mouth and sucked as though the future happiness of their union depended on it.

Prince Eren seemed to be in a pleasant sort of agony. His grunts and groans grew louder as his wife desperately searched for new ways to bring him pleasure. He felt that all too familiar feeling as his muscles tightened and he scrambled to find the words to warn her. As he had already begun to fear, it was all too late. He came and spurts of cream pulsed into her mouth.

With the first stream, she gave a pleasant sort of shriek, watching as her husband fell to the bed in exhaustion. It took her but a moment to realize that she should probably stay attached and swallow the reward that continued to bathe her mouth. Fighting giggles and wearing the most content of smiles, she ate up every bit of cream he offered. She happily licked him clean and kissed his cock as it resisted to soften.

"Come here," he commanded, his voice deep and demanding. "My magnificent wife, come here."

"Yes, husband," she replied, biting her lip to keep from letting her excitement get the better of her. Carefully, she crawled up his torso only to be locked into the most passionate of kisses as soon as she was within his reach. One moment she was moaning as he took her mouth without reserve and the next she was gasping for air as he flipped her over and drove deep into her pussy.

Eren's actions were nearly the exact opposite of her own. Where she had been careful and respectful in dealing with his intimacies, he took what he wanted and greedily coaxed every sound he could from her lips. She could feel each fingertip as he gripped her flesh and pounded into her with such intoxicating force. He claimed her nipple and sucked feverishly upon her flesh. He bent and spread her knees further apart to reach new depths within her. His wife didn't stand a chance.

She didn't know why he felt so fantastic or why it seemed as though every nerve she had was exploding, but she reveled in the feeling. Suddenly, her husband felt bigger inside of her and everything he did with his hands and mouth seemed to be more desirable. Frantically, she wrapped her arms around his neck and clutched him her breast. She needed the pressure. She needed the contact. Somehow knowing her need, his thrusts became impossible harder. She felt as if her bones had melted and a tingle started in her toes before traveling up all over her body. She lay stiff for what seemed like ages before her body toppled over in to pleasure and she gently shook beneath her husband.

Watching her succumb to pleasure was ecstasy in itself, but feeling her walls throb around him was heaven on earth. He found his release for the second time and marveled in the beauty of their union. He fell beside her on the bed, quickly gathering her up in his arms. He could feel the reactions of her body as the waves of pleasure coursed through her. How could she ever have thought he wouldn't want her?

"My wife?" he prodded, kissing her hair and loving how she hummed in response. "How do you feel?"

"It's as everything inside me has turned to warm honey. I feel so content and satisfied. Thank you, husband." She nuzzled into his side and sighed. "I suppose I should find my own sleeping chambers. I fear that I won't be able to keep my eyes open much longer."

"I would find that very displeasing, my dear." He laughed and reached to pick up the discarded plate of strawberries. Once settled back in their comfortable embrace, he brought a strawberry to her lips and smiled and as accepted the offer. "You belong here wife, in my bed and in my arms. And before you even dare ask, the answer is yes. You're company and love in my greatest pleasure."


End file.
